


Ladybug Sings

by BooksAreAwesome01



Series: Ladybug songfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: One Shot, Reveal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreAwesome01/pseuds/BooksAreAwesome01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk Moth has been defeated by Ladybug. The next day Gabriel Agreste is found dead, cause of death unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Sings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of reading 15 or so Ladybug fanfics then listening to Evanescence.

Hawk Moth is gone, defeated by Ladybug. The next day Gabriel Agreste was found dead in the abandoned tower of the Agreste Mansion, cause of death unknown. His son Adrien disappears, his girlfriend of two years Marinette is worried.

Adrien asked Marinette out in his second year of school, after Nino told him about Marinette's crush on him. The next year Gabriel is found dead and Adrien finds out that his father was Hawk Moth.

Four weeks after Gabriel’s death, Chat Noir lands on the Eiffel Tower to find Ladybug already standing there.

"Chat, where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I found out that my father was Hawk Moth and is now dead because of you!"

"But Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste.... oh no... Adrien?!”

Chat Noir de-transforms and suddenly Adrien is standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking exhausted like he hasn't slept in ages, there are massive bags under his eyes, his eyes are dull and he looks like a strong enough wind would push him over.

Ladybug looks at him in horror. "My Lady....?"

Ladybug sinks to her knees, "I'm so sorry Adrien," and she lets her transformation drop. Now it's Adrien's turn to look horrified, "Marinette.... you're Ladybug...?!"

"I can't believe it, you're the reason I don't have a father anymore?!"

"I'm sorry Kitty; I didn't know that it was your father." Marinette starts crying. Adrien stands there looking at her with a pained expression, "I'm sorry Mari but I have to go." He transforms and disappears, Marinette stares after Adrien, willing him to come back but he doesn't. She turns away and transforms, disappearing of the Eiffel Tower. Neither of them meet up again.

* * *

 

Six months later, Adrien lands on the Eiffel Tower, as he lands, he hears someone singing. He looks around and sees Ladybug sitting on the edge of the Tower, singing:

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

That's why he came back; he was reminded of Marinette everywhere he went.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's too much that time cannot erase**

She killed his father, but she wouldn't have if she that it was his father and she looked so upset the last time he saw her.

**When you cried, l'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

He remembers all the times he turned up as Chat Noir on her balcony, sobbing his eyes out after a fight with his father and how Marinette would always be there comforting him. He also remembers all the times she let him stay the night and how she would always be right next to him when he woke from a nightmare. She was always there ready to lend a helping hand, it didn't matter whether she was Marinette or Ladybug, she was always there for him.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me**

He winces at this part. He thinks of all things that she must be going through right now.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's too much that time cannot erase**

 

He can't just abandon her after all they have been through together. He feels like a jerk for staying away for so long.

 

**When you cried, l'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone after all**

He should have stayed the last time he saw her. He should have stayed and made sure she was ok, it wasn't her fault. She must think he hates her, running off and avoiding her for a month like that.

**When you cried, l'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

He listens as she finishes the song. He steps into her line of sight and lets his transformation drop, when Ladybug sees him she lets her own transformation drop.

"My Lady, I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I should have stayed and made sure you were ok."

"Don't apologize Chat. It's my fault, if I had known who Hawk Moth was...."

"It's not your fault! You couldn't have known that my father was Hawk Moth"

Adrien walks over Marinette and hugs her tightly.

 

* * *

 

Adrien sells his father's company and comes back to school.

He and Marinette start their own fashion company with Adrien doing the modeling.

Ladybug and Chat Noir occasionally help out the police.

A couple of years later they tell Alya everything.

Adrien proposes to Marinette on Valentine’s Day and they get married the following year.

Eventually Ladybug and Chat Noir become a legend, only turning up when they absolutely had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is My Immortal by Evanescence


End file.
